What's Yours is Mine
by tiramichoux
Summary: When the Regison Mining Company goes in debt, the Regison family lose everything. Chelsea, Sabrina's best friend, offers Will a home. Too bad he's not as kind as he seems and bosses her around as if she's a maid. But people can change, right?


When the Regison Mining Company goes in debt, the Regison family lose everything. Chelsea, being Sabrina's best friend, offers the Prince Charming a home. Too bad she regrets it right after.

* * *

><p>What's Yours is Mine<p>

"So how was your day, Sabrina?" Chelsea mused as she took a sip of the Earl Gray tea. She savored the strong yet refreshing taste of citrus and released a moan of satisfaction. Sabrina giggled as she nodded. "It was fine, father just sent out another bunch of amethyst to Uncle Curtis. He's going to get them polished up and ready for the jewelers. He gave me some calculations to do."

Chelsea smiled as she gently put her china down onto the beautifully carved mahogany table. "If you need any help next time, don't hesitate to ask me."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "I'm fine, I can handle the math." The farmer nodded and silently thanked the Harvest Goddess because back on the mainland, arithmetic was her worst subject. As for Sabrina, it was almost her passion. She loved all kinds of math, from the simple addition and subtraction to the calculus.

"Oh Sabrina, are you free tomorrow? Maybe we can go to the café or something?" Chelsea asked. Sabrina smiled. "I think I'm free. So sure, let's go."

Chelsea beamed, "Want to meet at three?" By then the two would be done with work. Sabrina nodded a delicate nod before grabbing the fancy handle of her teacup. Sabrina took a sip of her Chamomile tea and smelled the soothing aroma of the herb.

"So Chelsea, how's your ranch going?" Sabrina asked in a soft voice.

"It's fine, I just bought a new cow from Mirabelle. Vaughn's going to send her over at noon."

Sabrina's violet eyes met the arms of the grandfather clock and silently separated her pink lips. "Chelsea, it's 12:45."

She released a gasp when there was a sudden cloud of dust in her room. When the dust vanished, Chelsea was gone too. All that remained left was her unfinished cup of tea.

"Oh my," was all the shocked mathematician could say.

* * *

><p>Chelsea ran out of the mansion and towards her home. She ran so fast she made Pierre's purple hat fly off when she passed him. She mentally noted herself to apologize to the shocked chef later. She knew it was rude to just leave without a goodbye but she valued her life more than manners.<p>

Her breathing hitched when she began to cross the bridge to her island. Her throat burned as she caught her breath.

"Salutations, Chelsea! You look lovely today."

She looked up to see Will walking towards her. She straightened her back and waved at him.

"Hey Will, how are you?"

The flaxen haired boy gave her a quick bright smile but his expression morphed into a concerned look. "Are you alright? You're sweating and breathing hard." He offered her a handkerchief from his pocket. Chelsea shook her head violently with pink hues on her cheeks as she pushed the offer away.

"No, I'm fine. I'm almost home anyways."

Will frowned slightly, "Are you sure? I would feel relieved if you were to accept it."

Chelsea mumbled incoherently as she used her index finger to slide off her thumb, a habit she does when she's nervous. She finally accepted the handkerchief with barely audible thanks, her face was glowing bright red.

Will's expression brightened as soon as the fancy cloth left his fingertips. His flawless cheeks tinted pink as his lips curved into a smile. "Would you like me to walk with you on the last remaining part of your walk home?"

The brunette shook her head but thanked him. Will nodded and gave her a chaste smile. "Well, get home safely. I'll see you later."

Chelsea nodded, her lips gaped, as she watched Will walk away with a gentle wave.

That was Sabrina's cousin, William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, but he likes to be addressed by simply Will, nothing more nothing less. He was a humble and kind fellow. He was the heartbeat for the female islanders, even Felicia blushed by his comments. He was also on the good side with majority of the villagers, they all admired his manners and kindness. He somehow released a soothing aura which made all the girls (maybe even guys) swoon for him, at least that's what Natalie proposed.

Chelsea released a large gust of air when he was out of sight. She possessed no feelings of affection for him but he just intimidated her. Maybe it was his status? But he never was one to flaunt off his level on the social pyramid.

"Ah! I have to go to Vaughn!"

And with that she sprinted down the remainder of her walk. When she arrived to her farm she saw Julia waiting patiently at the front of her red house. The beautiful blonde was gently caressing the bovine's head. She released a giggle when the cow mooed in delight. Chelsea thanked the Harvest Goddess that it wasn't Vaughn at the foot of her door. He would've glowered at her and make her feel like an acorn.

Julia noticed Chelsea when the cow locked her obsidian eyes on her. Julia stood up and waved at her friend with a bright grin. "Chelsea! What took you so long?"

The rancher giggled bashfully before running up to her friend.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," she explained as she reached Julia. "Where's Vaughn?"

Julia grabbed the rope tied loosely around the cow's neck and began to guide it to the back of the farm. "He got an emergency call from his boss back on the mainland. Apparently there's a huge epidemic going on with the animals."

Chelsea gasped and leaned down to the young bovine. "Is she okay?" The blonde nodded. "Don't worry, she came from a completely different barn. She's healthy, Vaughn and Ma checked on her beforehand." Chelsea released a sigh of utter relief. "Phew, you had me worried for a second, Jules."

Julia looked at Chelsea with a skeptical look. "You didn't expect us to give you, our number one customer, an infected cow?" She ended with a playful smirk. Chelsea scratched the bridge of her nose with a grin. "Maybe?"

The blonde slapped Chelsea's shoulder gently with a laugh. They had both reached the most northern part of the farm. The farmer pushed open the door to allow entrance for Julia and her new cow.

Julia untied the rope around the cow and tied it around a loop on her shorts.

"Well here's your cow. She's the best we had for this week," she said smugly. Chelsea beamed.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Fern." Chelsea said without hesitation. Julia looked at her with her aqua eyes. "Fern? Isn't that a type of plant?" She nodded. Julia shrugged and a smiled graced her face when she watched Chelsea cooing to her cow saying words like "You're Fern from now on, I'm Chelsea" and "Let's be good friends!"

"Well I'm going to head off now, Chels. Ma's getting another shipment of chicken feed soon." Julia said as she petted the cow. Chelsea nodded as she waved farewell to her friend. She wouldn't admit it but she already had a list of what to name her animals.

Chelsea looked into the endless pools of ink of her cow and smiled. "Hey there. I hope you enjoy your new home, Fern."

* * *

><p>Regis sat down on his luxurious leather chair and began to sort through some documents. He then came across a stray unopened letter from a pile of papers. His thin eyebrow rose suspiciously as he read who sent it.<p>

'_Silver Bank_'

He thought nothing of it and got his gold engraved letter cutter and ripped the top of the envelope. He unfolded the piece of paper and boringly read the letter. His dull eyes widened as he swallowed a lump suddenly trembling in his throat.

Regis' pallid complexion grew even paler as he read the last of the letter. He lost all feelings in his fingers and the paper slipped out of his thin boney grip. There was a thin coat of sweat forming as he stayed speechless and still as stone. He didn't even bother to pick up the letter once more. He didn't want to reread the words written in Times New Roman. He didn't want to even think about it. Was it all a prank from his older brother? It must be. It _has _to be!

Sabrina stepped into the room to give Regis the taxes for the month. She stopped in her place and watched with fear as her father shook violently. He suddenly threw everything off his study. Sabrina winced and gasped as she stepped back from Regis. Her blood grew cold as she saw her own dad pulling on his raven hair. She had never seen him in this state, he was usually cool and collected.

She parted her lips but no words could come out. She tried again, and again. At last she gained enough strength to speak.

"F-Father?" He didn't look at her and instead kept his eyes glued to the floor. She then noticed the crumpled paper on the floor, which her father was glaring at as if it were a ruffian. She rigidly picked it up and her amethyst eyes skimmed through the fine print.

She then froze and the paper also slipped out of her porcelain-like hands.

'**Regison Mining Company owes Silver Bank 8,503,000,000 G. If the amount due is not received within 10 business days, a lawsuit will be sent out.**'

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be published on 131, Perverted Prince's 2 year anniversary but I had a concert and some problems going on ._. I'm going to try to make the story not like Perverted Prince. I'm also new to the whole lawsuit thing so if I got it wrong, don't hesitate to tell me :D


End file.
